csrfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Regios
A 3-volume, science-fiction light-novel series that is set in the past world of the Chrome Shelled Regios series. An anime adaptation was produced by Zexcs and aired from January 11th 2009 till June 20th 2009. It is licensed by Funimation Entertainment in North America. In the anime Chrome Shelled Regios, the Legend of Regios side story takes place in the same world but during a time of the past. All of the characters speak in English with a Japanese accent, probably as a result of being voiced over by Japanese seiyu. It is also displayed in the form of an existing television show. Since the side story takes on very little time in the anime, not much of the story is fully explored with only few characters. 'Story' Plans for Investigations outside the Aurora Field begins, the area known as Insulated Space. Travelling detective Ailein Gafeit steps into it and meets Saya, a girl who resembles his lost sister, Nilfirya. Together they return to the Aurora Field. However, Ailein loses his memory. And for the sake of Saya's safety, they escaped the experiment facility and search for a safe haven where she can live. On their way, they encountered Erumi Riggzario, a member of the scientist team "Alchemist" and developer of the Aurora Field. Together with Erumi this time, they travelled through the Aurora Field. Five years later, now an agent of Patrol Officer Dominio, Ailein while chasing after the genetic human Faceman, enters into the Insulated Space and transforms into a genetic human himself. In order to solve the matter of genetic humans, an organization called Silent Majority is formed. In the midst of that, Ailein encounters Alchemist leader Ignatius and his lost sister Nilfirya. Dominio died in the hands of the duo and Saya was captured. In order to retrieve Saya and avenge Dominio, Ailein and Erumi ventured towards the capital city where Saya is taken. (For individual brief novel synopsis, click ''[[Legend_of_Regios(Novel)|''here]]) 'Main Characters' *'Ailein Gafeit' :The protagonist with the alias "Ian". He is a travelling detective in search of his sister Nilfirya who had disappeared in the Insulated Space. He has dark hair and wears a black patch over his right eye. He encountered Saya who resembled his sister during his search and returned with her to the Aurora Field, where they later escaped from the laboratory. Along the way they met Erumi and Dominio. Since he had undergone a physical strengthening operation, his left arm possesses exceeding strength. His right eye and left arm are the only parts that had undergone genetic changes. *'Saya' :A beautiful girl with long black hair and pale skin, who resembles Nilfirya. She met Ailein in the Insulated Space and returned together to the Aurora Field with him. Presently she is the nucleus of a mobile city and protecting it while waiting for Ailein's return. :In the anime, Saya works with Ailen as something of a mercenary for hire. It is revealed at the end of episode 24 that she is indeed still alive, apparently ageless and immortal. She is also responsible for the Heavenly Blades and decides who will wield it. She chose to send the Heaven Blade of Sky back to Layfon and might be responsible for its fusion with Layfon's Psyharden katana. She seems to have been awakened and is no longer in the sealed room. At the end, she is seen taking the Haikizoku mask in her hand. She knows that Leerin's right eye is Ailen's, and thus is fond of her. *'Dominio Riggzario' :A physically fit, middle-age Patrol Officer and husband of Erumi. He owns a personal camper which he travels with vastly. He picked up Ailein and Saya five years ago when they escaped from the laboratory. *'Erumi Riggzario' :One of the pioneer alchemist and the developer of the Aurora Field. Age unknown. Ten years ago, when she met Dominio, it seems that she had maintained her peerless beauty. However presently, ever since becoming a genetic human, her flesh has gone through mutation. To save the souls of those driven into the Zero Realm by Ignatius, she created a new sub-space. With Saya designated as the nucleus, a mobile city was built. 'Others' 'Silent Majority' An organization formed to solve the matter of genetic humans. *'Soho' :One of the alchemists and the one who established Silent Majority. Formerly a researcher at the laboratory, working on physical strengthening of the bodies of travelling detectives. A friend of Ailein. Has feelings for Janice but their relationship never went beyond work. *'Reva' :Officially known as "Mother-I Levantine" AKA NanoCelluroid no.1. Ability to absorb the Aurora Particle as energy and utilize that to release electric currents and also, able to transform Aurora Particles released by genetic humans into energy. Favorable as a weapon against the genetic humans. Due to Soho's preference, the basic form resembles that of Janice Coatback. Appears later in the world of Chrome Shelled Regios. *'Harpe' :NanoCelluroid no.4 - Derived from Reva's Dourindana and designated for the purpose of investigating the Insulated Space. The NanoCelluroid with the least remaining quantity of human sense. 'Genetic Humans' *'Faceman' :AKA DeathMask. With the ability to control others and change into their similar form of eyes, nose and mouth, they will become a part of his world and there won't be any restrictions for him. He originally came from a different Aurora Field which collapsed and entered the Insulated Space, transforming into a genetic human. However, he exceeded the Insulated Space and entered into the Aurora Field where Ailein is. *'Ignatius' : A team-leader, self-proclaimed pioneer alchemist and a developer of the Aurora Field. He entered the Insulated Space through other Aurora Fields. Due to becoming a genetic human, he lost his physical body and is searching for a substitute. Since he failed to take over Erumi's or Dominio's body, he succeeded with Soho's. For unexplained and unknown reasons, he desires to observe all phenomenon. For his personal reasons, he collapsed almost all of the Aurora Fields and made use of Nilfirya. *'Nilfirya Gafeit' :Younger sister of Ailein Gafeit, who disappeared outside of the Aurora Field. She encountered Ignatius in the Insulated Space and became his assistant. She is beautiful but also narcissistic, egoistic and impatient. It was this characteristics that she was made use by Ignatius. *'Niris & Liris' :Twins who serve the head of the mafia organization in Galmeda City. The younger sister is Niris while the elder is Liris. Both can communicate telepathically with each other and have the ability to perceive situations at a distance. Similar to Nilfirya, Liris met Ignatius in the Insulated Space, where her extreme narcissism reacted and gave birth to Niris, an existence projected like a mirror of Liris. Although inhabiting in the same body, they both have conflicting personalities. 'Anime-only characters' *'Ramis' A short, blond woman who is being protected by Saya and her partner, Ailen. She is being hunted down by inhuman beings and others, and apparently is precious to Gedosh. *'Zidd' One of the masks who are trying to attack Ramis. :Source:Wikipedia Category:Content